1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horticultural aeroponic methods and devices for large plant crop production. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an aeroponic growing system that is modular and scalable, wherein individual growing units contain a uniquely designed, T-shaped sprayer device for misting the roots of a plant and aerating a nutrient reservoir below the roots. The unique elements of the system include the internal sprayer device, which includes plant misting means and a means to aerate a nutrient solution within each enclosure, the parallel grid design of enclosures that preferably utilizes a rigid plumbing connection, the ability to drain the system efficiently and without draining each enclosure individually, and finally the use of an external water pump or ability to accommodate an internal water pump and chiller device that controls the water temperature in the system. Further, the design of the grid system, particularly the distance between growing units and the large enclosures for housing each plant roots, provides a system that prevents root lock and stifled growth due to crowding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aeroponic gardening is an advanced form of hydroponic horticulture, wherein plant roots are suspended within an enclosed environment and provided water and nutrients via a misting process. The medium for root growth is air, therefore continual misting is required for plant development and prevention of dehydration. An aqueous nutrient solution is sprayed directly onto the roots of each plant from a misting sprayer device supplied via a plumbing system. The sprayer atomizes the mixture and creates an evenly distributed, fine particle mist for root coverage and plant nourishment.
There are several benefits to this horticultural method, including increased air exposure to the plant's roots, which stimulates growth through the abundance of oxygen, along with direct application of nutrients and water through the atomized mist. Complete access to carbon dioxide in the air is also achieved, which is necessary for photosynthesis. Further, the risk of unhealthy plants in an aeroponic garden is decreased over traditional methods as there is no “dirt” soil involved. Conditions are more aligned to a laboratory standard so the risk of infestation and disease is lessoned. The misting spray means is also under close control and can be rapidly adjusted to prevent contamination. The spray itself may be sterilized, adjusted or ceased by the user if desired. The absence of soil provides the grower an increased level of control over the plant development.
Traditional aeroponic gardens have several drawbacks to their design which inherently limit plant growth and do not provide an optimal growing environment. Typical aeroponic gardens include a plurality of root support locations within an enclosure, or alternatively include a plurality of smaller enclosures that are placed in series with one another. When in series, the flow of nutrients and water from one enclosure to the next is dependent upon the flow of water from a preceding enclosure. In a parallel setup, the enclosures may be disconnected without affecting any downstream growing units. The use of closely placed growing units or root support locations in typical setups also limits plant development and introduces root lock.
Typical aeroponic gardens also incorporate flexible plumbing for nutrient/water distribution. Large plant growth, particularly those which exhibit large flowering regions tend to be top heavy and prone to tipping. Without adequate support from the growing unit and surrounding plumbing structure, the units may topple over and cause damage to the plants and the attached system of flexible plumbing. The present invention contemplates use of rigid plumbing for further plant support and improved modularity. Connections and further expansion can be provided through branched connections and additional growing units.
Efficient drainage is also a problem with most aeroponic systems. Typically, each growing unit must be individually drained. Certain setups even require use of a shop vacuum or other suction means for removing water from each enclosure. The present invention provides an efficient means for draining the system as a whole from a centralized location, without requiring the user to drain each growing unit individually. This is particularly useful during the floral cycle, wherein more frequent drainage and flushing of the system is required.
Finally, adequate oxygenation of the nutrient solution provided for each enclosure is desired for improved plant health and development. Typical devices utilized for oxygenating a system include air hoses and fish tank style bubblers. These devices require external power, are cumbersome to utilize and in some cases do not adequately oxygenate the entire system simultaneously, as they are located at a single point in the system. The present invention provides a misting device and method that both mists the plant roots and oxygenates a layer of solution within each growing unit. The misting device provides a downward facing sprayer that breaks the surface tension in the solution reservoir within the enclosure, aerating the solution and introducing oxygen at each growing unit location.
Patents have been published for various hydroponic and aeroponic systems and devices. These include improvements to specific components of a traditional aeroponic garden, while others modify the entire process by providing a new method of aeroponic gardening. The present invention provides a scalable growing unit system, wherein aeroponic plants are not clustered in close proximity to one another, yet the unit system allows modularity and scalability with regard to the overall size of the garden. The result is an interconnected parallel configuration of aeroponic units that provides sufficient space for large scale and rapid plant growth. Each unit is provided a connection to a nutrient and water plumbing system, along with an internal sprayer device. The sprayer device provides a mist that covers the entirety of the plant roots by providing circumferential coverage thereof. The spray also aerates a layer of nutrient solution along the base of each unit to provide an oxygenated layer of nutrients for the plant roots to extend into and for recirculation and reapplication via the sprayer device. This method is similar to the process of Nutrient Film Technique (NFT), but is updated to form a Hyperactive Aeroponic Shallow Water Culture (HAS Culture).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,930 to Schorr describes an aeroponic plant apparatus and method that utilizes an enclosed chamber with a plurality of support positions for a grid of plant roots. An aqueous composition of tap water, concentrated hormone, nutrient or other plant growth composition is formed through a suction venturi and directed onto the plant roots through mist nozzles. A timer controlled solenoid is provided to regulate the water flow and drain. While this device describes an aeroponic growing device, it is provided in a form that aligns several plants in close proximity to one another. This limits their growth potential, which is the opposite intent of the present invention. The present invention provides large, individual growing units that connect via a network of pipes for providing an aqueous water and nutrient supply. Neither the design of the units nor the sprayer mechanism is described in the Schorr patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,105 to Nir describes an aeroponic growth and development apparatus for plants including a growing unit with at least one perforate plant support and a time controlled misting means. This device describes an aeroponic growth setup that employs unit enclosures for plant roots, a pump and circulation means for a nutrient solution, along with timing controlled sprayers for application of the nutrient solution on the plant roots. No mention is made of the specific design of each unit enclosure or of a specific sprayer means. The present invention provides an enclosure with a sprayer device that provides complete coverage of the plant roots, while at the same time aerating a nutrient base layer within the unit for recirculation and distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,884 to Deppe describes another aeroponic growing system and a unique spray head for oxygenating and dispensing liquid nutrients. Similar to the Nir patent, no mention is made of a specific sprayer means that describes the elements of the present invention sprayer means. Further, the Deppe patent describes a plurality of plant tubes for support of a series of plant roots, as opposed to discretely connected grower units that provide space and a means for large scale plant growth at an increased harvest cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,268 to Auer describes an improved hydroponic device that is readily constructed from off the shelf components. The device provides a modularly expandable setup employing a plurality of aligned growing baskets within a tubular reservoir. Liquid water and nutrients are fed through the tubular reservoir for providing a plurality of plant roots with necessary nourishment for growth. The design of this system, along with its means for providing water and nutrients to a plant's roots differs from the present invention. The Auer patent is a hydroponic system, as opposed to an aeroponic system wherein water and nutrients are sprayed onto the roots and the medium for growth is air rather than water.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2009/0293357 to Vickers describes an apparatus and method for delivering an atomized spray of air and nutrient rich liquid through a nozzle for aeroponic purposes. The specifically designed nozzle controls the droplet size and spray pattern for optimal root coverage and absorption. This device describes a nozzle sprayer itself and kit therefor; however no mention is made of a larger aeroponic system, particularly one suited for large plant growth in modular unit cells, as described by the present invention.
The aforementioned prior art patents have clear drawbacks in their structure and design when compared to the elements of the present invention. Namely, the ability to rapidly grow large scale plant crops in individual growing units, while providing nourishment via a uniquely designed, T-shaped sprayer is not described. The sprayer includes a plurality of nozzles that are directed and oriented in different directions, providing complete coverage of the plant's roots and aeration of a base layer of aqueous water and nutrient mixture. Plumbing from one unit to another and back to a pump house provides the motive force for the flow of water and nutrients between units.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a long felt need for an improvement to existing aeroponic growing devices and systems, specifically for large scale plant growth, modular growing units and a specifically designed sprayer device. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.